


Sacrifice

by Chocolate_worm



Category: Half Life, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Angst, Angst I guess fjufdsj, Benrey fuckin dies, Gen, Sad, Suicide, reset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_worm/pseuds/Chocolate_worm
Summary: A quickie I stewed up. The seconds before the boss fight, an alternative perspective on "what if benrey 'Deleted' himself before the science team fought him?"This might be angsty for some I dunno.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Sacrifice

The figure was engulfed in darkness. The floor below him a lake of glowing red. Pointed spikes along the floor and walls reaching out to the center of the room.. Cave thing.

His glowing eyes wandered from the floor towards the ceiling, shadows below his eyes. He knew what was going to happen. He was awaiting the finale. The final fight, to be defeated as a villain once more. To be truly killed off. That was his purpose as an antagonist. Defeated by the main hero.  
It almost felt like a memory at this point. He had gotten so used to this brutal ending at this point. His mind was merged with other things he remembered- and only he remembered. He was thrown around through timelines left and right- The only time he doesn’t feel like he’s being torren around is at this final point. Left with his drowning thoughts, his own voice.

God. He never Apologized.. He was replaying the memories in his mind repeatedly. His arms crossed as he dug his fingers into the sleeve.  
He was an antagonist. His purpose is to stop the main character from finishing the game..   
He knew these things, but he never knew what will happen after his defeat. What the scientist team does.  
A heavy sigh escaped the towering figure. He looked to the side, his head tilting. He was alone. He was waiting.  
This is the point where the others would come in and attempt to destroy him. Then Gordon would teleport back in time to get rid of the passports.

His AI was acting up.  
If only there was a way to avoid the encounter. To finally end this cycle of death and alive.  
To truly return to a peaceful mind. To truly die off.  
He was losing control of his mind. the script of the game getting in the way with his consciousness. He looked towards his arm, stretching it.

With a swift motion he accessed a window he shouldn’t even be able to remember. He could perfectly view it.. With a blur, at the back of his mind. He could almost feel the world around him- seeing several names which he didn’t know even were there in this window.  
Finally his eyes opened as he spotted the file he was searching for. ‘Xenrey.dll”  
Ah. So that’s what the thing intervening was called. The file was currently running..

He softly exhaled. This will confirm that the others would have an easier time achieving an ending. 

“End process?”

His open palm shook as another window appeared in his mind, and then he laid his arms flat by his sides. How did he even know about this? It didn’t matter. With his monotone voice he simply said, as if it was just a normal thing to say.

“Confirm.”

a hard reset.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Codice Ruina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101467) by [SpasticCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpasticCat/pseuds/SpasticCat)




End file.
